Secrets Of HEL
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Alternate Universe, Highschool) (Underage) (Connection To Previous Fic) (NSFW) (Description Of Sexual Encounters) Matt and Tord you fucking horndogs


"Guys it's nine ten. We should start heading to class." He nodded carefully, watching the other couple walk down the hall in the opposite direction. Feeling a hand being clasped in his as he made his way to his next class, he smiled lightly.

"Matt, we've got to get to class." Watching the taller ginger pout, he smiled a little before moving so the two of them were in the hall between their classes. Pulling his boyfriend's lips down to meet his own, he couldn't help the soft snort.

"So active, almost like they didn't keep us up all night with kicking." Watching the other chuckle, he placed his hands against each of their stomachs. The small bumps were barely hidden by the loose clothes, it having been harder for the other to hide their practically due progeny. He couldn't stop his own soft laughter at feeling three sets of small feet hitting against the skin keeping two from their sibling.

"Have I told you how much I love your laugh? It's just as adorable as you are." Feeling freckled hands cup his face, he smiled lightly. Pulling the other back down into a light kiss, he picked up his lighter than normal backpack.

"We can make out during our library period babe. So many words only shared between the pages of books you know~" Kissing Matt's cheek, he walked off to get to his class, glancing back to see the ginger enter his own class. Keeping his phone out while taking notes during both his third and then fourth periods, he couldn't stop himself from texting such messages to his boyfriend, the ginger sending a selfie that made him look like he had been outside during his photography class. Smirking as the bell rang, he packed his things up before making his way past the photography classroom, his arm being pulled back as he laughed.

"You are so getting punished for that." Watching the bright red against his boyfriend's cheeks, he moved to hold the hand as the two made their way to the library, both entering barely before the bell and signing in. Getting a look from a classmate, they both grinned as the brunette rolled his eyes.

"You fucking horn dogs. Here go put the books back and I'll cover for you." Thanking the boy the class called chicken wings, they both put their backpacks down behind the desk before taking the cart of books over to a secluded area. He moved to get down onto his knees, helping his boyfriend sit on the floor. Opening the light colored jeans, he was met with a tent behind the thin fabric of his boyfriend's boxers.

Moving aside the fabric, he watched his boyfriend's member spring up and out of its previous confines. Ducking his face down to kiss the head, he watched as Matt bit his lip before taking the cock nearly to the root. It hurt only a little, being used to the position levying the feeling to just discomfort. They had to do this quickly so they wouldn't be caught, a hand being dragged through his hair. Feeling his head being pulled closer to the other's pelvis, he nearly chokes before accidentally biting down. It seemed like that was all that the other needed, warmth sliding down his throat and filling his mouth within an instant. Pulling his mouth off his boyfriend's cock, he made a show of swallowing down the cum as the other cleaned himself up.

They both got cleaned up and stood before a feeling ran down both of their spines, the feeling of something breaking having them both cup their stomachs. Turning a little pale, he looked up to see bright blue hit his silver eyes.

"Did… did our waters just break?" Giving a weak nod at the question, he knew that they'd need to hold their children back until they could get out of this hell to keep it their little secret. Working together to put the books away quickly, he could tell that Matt wasn't having the best time squatting down to get the novels into their correct spots. The contractions were synced between the two of them, keeping slow for the rest of the period until they had gotten to the lunch table. He was practically sitting on Matt's lap to keep them both distracted, his right hand moving a pencil over paper as Matt kept his left hand clasped and a stopwatch. They had a small system worked out, they would squeeze the other's hand to warn about a contraction, usually timing up exactly. Watching their friend come up to the table, he narrowed his eyes in confusion as to why the brunette hadn't gotten food.

"Hey Edd aren't you going to go get lunch?" He watched the other press a button on his phone before glancing up, the taller shaking his head.

"I'm not feeling too well right now. I'll get something later if I feel better." Nodding at the response, he went back to 'working'. Watching as Edd excused himself from the table, he moved back to kiss along Matt's cheek. Feeling the other's hand tighten up quite a bit around his own, he flinched before glancing back to the other.

"Matt is something-"

"The first just moved down. Oh god this hurts. Please help me-" Going wide eyed at his boyfriend's hushed words, he slid off Matt's lap to attempt calming the other down.

"Hey it'll be alright. The plugs are still in and that means the babies can't come until we let the waters out." Receiving a nod, he let both his hands run over his boyfriend's stomach. He was doing fine overall, his child just becoming a weight in his gut. They had both gone pale at the revelation, himself continuing to give praise through each of his boyfriend's contraction throughout the rest of the lunch period. Helping Matt up off the lunch bench, he kept to the ginger's side as they walked to the first hallway and their shared seventh class. At this point he was glad that they had the same world history class, not knowing how the two of them would handle being separated while in heavy labor. Getting into the classroom, they moved to sit in the back of the classroom.

"I-I can't last much longer. The head is close and I don't think the plug will last too much longer-" Watching the other wheeze in pain, cutting off his soft talking, he squeezed the pale freckled hand in his. Nodding silently, he leaned forward to be a little closer to the other.

"Let's skip eighth period entirely, we can hide in a bathroom. I'm glad that I thought ahead to make my backpack into a partial diaper bag." He was exceedingly glad that he had thought to bring such things in his bag, glad that they'd have semi proper supplies. The end of the period couldn't come any sooner, moving to carry both book bags as well as hold his soundlessly whimpering boyfriend's hand. He helped the other get to the bathroom, it nearly being spotless since not many people knew it existed. Walking the other to the handicap stall, he hung up both bags on the door. Pulling a towel out of his bag, he laid it on the floor before helping his boyfriend undress carefully.

"Let's get you situated so you'll be feeling better. I'm going to go wash my hands real quick. Go ahead and let the waters out." Watching the other nod, he moved out of the stall to wash his hands and pull his sleeves up. Getting back to the handicap stall after drying his hands, he helped Matt onto the towel. The ginger had his bottom lip between his teeth to muffle his sounds, a second towel over his stomach and pelvis to keep decency and warmth. Rubbing his boyfriend's hips lightly, he could see the head crowning, watching as the other parent of their children brought the first of the three oldest into the world.

He watched as the head slipped out and into his hands, flinching back at the slick feel of mucus-like fluids covering the child's head. Giving light praises to keep the other calm, he was soon holding a small pair of shoulders. And it wasn't too long after that he pulled the softly whining infant up and laid them against their 'mum's' stomach on top of the towel.

"There we go, the first is out and well. I am proud of you." Smiling to his partner, he used the towel that he had laid the newborn on to wipe away fluid.

"W-what are they? And how much time till the bell rings?" Cutting the cord with a small pocket knife, he put a diaper on the newborn before dressing them lightly and wrapping them in a small blanket.

"Little boy. He's a little boy. And there's about seven minutes till dismissal. I'm getting uncomfortable with how the fluids are just sitting there behind the plug, so I'm going to let them out real quick." Watching the other nod, he stood from where he knelt on the floor to move over to pull out his own plug. Putting the plug back in place as well as helping Matt to do the same, he helped the other get re-dressed and into a position to hide their firstborn when getting on the bus. The little boy was latched onto his maternal parent's nipple, the teen being helped with getting his clothes back on while simultaneously holding the baby and trying to keep a second from dropping. The two of them had managed to strap the boy to the taller's chest before getting both the shirt and jacket on overtop. They were lucky that it was chilly today, giving them an actual reason to wear coats and not be questioned. Getting cleaned up the last bit, he held his boyfriend in place as the bell rang, waiting a moment before they both walked out of the room and into the crowd. He noticed Edd and Tom leaving the same way as them with a girl who seemed to be actively talking with them. He wouldn't prod into their business, they just needed to get onto the bus without Matt jostling their son too much.

It wasn't too hard to get to the yellow vehicle, the two of them getting on and into the back quickly. He hoped the people in the surrounding seats would just assume that they're just fucking again and ignore them. Getting into the seat first, he set the bags into the small empty seat that was behind theirs. Rubbing just over where his unborn was positioned, he watched as Matt sat next to him, freckled hands under the shirt and making sure the boy was safe and asleep. Everything calmed down quickly after they got settled, himself tempted to remove his coat or use his boyfriend as a pillow. That is until the bus lurched forward, sending him into the back of the seat in front of theirs and on the floor in a position akin to spread kneeling. He felt the head of his unborn drop instantly, the shoulders and body falling into his birth canal quickly after it. Letting out a light whimper, he felt hands move under his arms to help him back into the seat.

"The position I fell in made the baby drop. The head is almost low enough to hit the plug I _need_ to birth." He couldn't close his legs comfortably, leaning his back against the window he could tell he was whining. He couldn't be blamed though, he had a baby who was all for getting out. Feeling hands grab his arms to keep him from removing the plug, he looked up into the blue oceans with tears in his silver eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure that you can't hold them for a little longer? I know our stop is close to the end of the route but-" Sitting forward a little, he pulled on his boyfriend's shoulder. It took everything to keep his vocal cords from letting loose his pained cries.

"You know _exactly_ how it feels to have a baby about to crown. Do you _really_ want to watch _me_ sit here on this bus until I _can't_ hold back the cries of pain and the _whole_ bus figures us out?" He fell back against the window, panting as the next contraction lit him on fire, the feeling of the head hitting the plug. Matt's eyes widened at his words, releasing his wrists and nodding carefully. The bus went over a pothole, himself almost falling again. Watching the other go pale, the ginger reached over the back of the seat to grab his backpack. Pulling out his plug, he kept his pants on as he felt the head begin to move into a crown.

"Go ahead and push. I'm getting things out to help you." Nodding, he bore down hard as he felt the head push through him, getting the head halfway out. He noticed that the other's pants held something heavier than just the first child's umbilical cord. Gasping softly as the head slipped into his pants and tented the fabric, he spoke up near silently.

"This is why we don't go two rounds without condoms you dumbass ginger. I don't care if it feels better to go in bare, I don't want to give birth every ten months." Shoving his pants off to his thighs, he held the head in his hands carefully as he pushed.

"Yeah I get you, the shoulders are almost out and you'll be done." Hearing Matt give an almost soundless moan in pain, he moved quickly to pull the other over himself despite the closeness interfering with his emotions. Giving a soft, half fake moan, he held the head and shoulders closer to his lower stomach as the hips and legs of his child slipped out with a soft squelch. Quickly putting his thumb in the newborn's mouth, he glanced over to the back of the seat in front of them, a pair of eyes quickly backing off knowing they were caught.

"Mine is out, so you just keep pushing. I pulled you over me because the seat in front of us was watching. How's the oldest?" Pulling the child he had just birthed up to his nipple, removing his thumb from their mouth to let them eat. Grabbing a towel from the bag that was now on the floor, he wrapped his baby girl in his arms, using one hand to hold her steady, he used the other to open his boyfriend's pants and let the youngest free. Helping his boyfriend get the younger twin out and the Two infants clean and dressed, he hid the soiled cloth in the backpack as he strapped his newborn daughter to his chest before helping Matt adjust to a set of twins against his chest. Getting off the bus at their stop, despite a limp from their lower regions stretching to let their children out, they both made their way into Matt's place, quickly getting to the ginger's room. Untangling the three infants and letting them lay on the bed for the moment, the two of them undressed to get the placentas out and shower with the newborns.

"So what are they? Mine's a little girl." Climbing into the shower while holding his baby girl, he bounced the cooing infant, her silver eyes wide and looking at everything.

"Identical boys, they're all so beautiful." Lightly washing their children, they couldn't help the smiles over their faces.

"These three are the best secrets of hell." Watching Matt nod as they dried the triplets off and dressed the three, they all climbed into the ginger's bed to fall asleep, the newborn infants all nestled between their parents instead of in their cribs.

2659 words

Definitely tagged underage since 1) Tord gave a blowjob in the school library, and 2) The whole bus assuming that they were fucking

[even though Matt and Tord are both 18 here. Edd is technically the only one who isn't a legal adult [Besides Mari from Beautiful HEL] and like all the kids]

You see that this isn't completed? That's because my brain decided to put in a third one-shot that's directly connected. Two people know who that is on.

Posting this during what _would_ be my lunch period in high school. Don't hate me too much haha.

~Mari


End file.
